Conventionally, users open containers by tearing a top portion of the packet from a central container body. For example, according to one container implementation, a sweetener packet is opened by tearing a top portion of the packet completely from the central packet body. This process creates unnecessary waste that is easily dispersed as litter. The litter issue is exacerbated by the fact that people generally use multiple packets as food is being consumed. For example, often consumers will use more than one ketchup packet on their French fries or more than one sweetener packet in their coffee. After being opened, the packet pieces are often set to the side of the table, where they are easily brushed off the table top and dispersed as litter.
In certain implementations such as ketchup, syrup, or honey packets, a small amount of the stored product may remain in a piece of the packet that is torn completely from a main body portion of the packet. If the separated piece of the packet is not properly disposed of, the stored product may be distributed from the separated piece and create a mess, resulting in an employer using additional resources to collect the separate container portions and clean the mess.
This issue is also illustrated in implementations directed to disposable medical containers. For example, disposable containers may be used to store medical instruments in a sanitized solution. In such applications, the sanitary solutions held within the containers may be hazardous or semi-hazardous substances. Therefore, it is even more critical to ensure that these containers are properly disposed of to prevent exposure to potentially dangerous materials.
Moreover, customer satisfaction may be adversely affected if litter is not promptly and properly disposed of. Furthermore, over the course of a day, the additional litter may translate into increased labor maintenance costs for employers. Therefore, in a market such as food dispensing containers, a slight reduction in the amount of litter produced correlates to a significant increase in employee efficiency and workplace cleanliness.